1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a foldable display panel. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a device used for entertainment purposes which comprises a panel upon which is provided a scene and which optionally includes thereon the image of a character or images of characters. When a person places his or her face in a cutout provided therein, an impression is created that the person so doing is part of the scene or a character depicted therein. This impression is noticeably enhanced in a picture taken of the panel with a subject. In operation, the panel has a height and width much greater than its thickness. When not in use, the panel folds into a package of substantially reduced surface area, improving transportability and simplifying handling and storage.
2. Background
Rigid, non-foldable panels have long been in use for the purpose stated above, namely as a prop for photography. Found primarily at attractions, theme parks, and the like, these devices usually portray a scene and characters relevant to a particular setting. Hence, these panels have typically been manufactured one-at-a-time for a specific location and are neither inexpensive or transportable.
Generally, these panels are furnished by the operator of an attraction to provide an opportunity for visitors to photograph loved ones or friends, for visitors to be entertained, and to allow visitors to create a memorable souvenir.
While such panels have found wide use in permanent settings, there exists a need for similar devices at one-time events such as birthday parties, school carnivals and festivals, and the like. Unfortunately, the physical size of these panels makes them difficult to transport and difficult to store. In addition, the cost of manufacturing such devices one-at-a-time, for one-time use, is prohibitive. For these reasons, such panels have not enjoyed widespread use outside of a permanent installation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a foldable display panel to facilitate transportation and storage of the inventive device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable display panel which may be easily mass produced with well-known and established manufacturing techniques.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in a foldable display panel wherein a plurality of individual panels, each panel being small enough to be easily transportable and storable, are hingably connected in such a manner that, in a folded state, the individual panels will fold into a single stack wherein the frontal surface area will be that of an individual panel and, in an unfolded state, the individual panels will unfold into a large flat panel wherein the frontal surface area will be substantially equal to the sum of the frontal surface areas of the individual panels. In the unfolded state, binders temporarily join the individual panels into a single, rigid panel.
In one embodiment of the inventive device, a stand is provided so that, when the panel is in its operational position, it will be self-supporting.
A scene displayed on the front side of the unfolded panel optionally includes one or more characters. Apertures may be provided as desired in which case a person may place his or her face in an aperture so as to incorporate that person""s likeness into the scene or so that person becomes a character therein.
A better understanding of the present invention, its several aspects, and its objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein there is shown and described the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention.